1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microchip controller board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a product using various boards on which microchip controllers are mounted, for example, a fan motor detecting an abnormality of a rotating number or a current, each product has a different setting for detecting the abnormality. In this case, the microchip controllers are individually programmed according to each product and the microchips are labeled in such a manner that the microchip controllers and the boards mounting thereon are correctly corresponding with each other after the program is written. Thereafter, the microchip controllers are mounted on the boards in a mass production.
Since the microchip controllers with an identical product name may have different written programs, the labeling and the management thereof are needed and are troublesome. The microchip controller is programmed so as to meet the specification of the set abnormality of the rotating number or the current in a mass production and then mounted on the board, so that productivity is not promised and a product reliability wherein the microchip controller and the board are correctly matched is also not satisfied.